Forever and Ever
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: In which Murasakibara is a very shy person because of the bullying he suffered throughout his schools years and he can only talk through whispers and Himuro is the only one whom he trusts.


**Forever and Ever**

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom: <strong>Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Pairing: **Murasakibara x Himuro

**Summary:** In which Murasakibara is a very shy person because of the bullying he suffered throughout his schools years and he can only talk through whispers and Himuro is the only one whom he trusts.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.<strong>

**A/N:** I'M TRASH. This was supposed to be a small drabble for Murahimu Day (12/09) but look at me, I'm two days late and this isn't a drabble AT ALL ;A; and I'm SO sorry for the angst, I can't really explain, just… Angst.

I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"What is it, Atsushi?"<p>

The taller boy approaches Himuro's ear and whispers something.

"Mmh, I see. Do you want help with it?"

Atsushi shakes his head and Himuro shows him one of his warm smiles. "Go then, I'll be waiting here. Be careful on the way."

Atsushi blushes and let's go of Himuro's right hand, which he was holding in earnest.

Okamura, who had finished his part of the training for the day, sits near Himuro with a bottle of water in his hands and lets out a small sigh. "Man, you two sure are close to each other… How did you do it? How did you make him trust you? None of us could do it, and then you appear and _bam_, he follows you like a baby chick. Really, how's your method?"

Himuro giggles and says, "I didn't really do anything, really. I think Atsushi is shy alright, and he just needs someone who's kind and treats him well. You can't really yell at him all the time, you need to have _patience_."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'll be leaving him in your care after all. I'm not a patient person _at all_." Himuro giggles again, but stops when Okamura glares at him from the corner of his eyes. "Now that you talk about it, where's that little shit? Gone for sweets again?"

Himuro takes a look at the gym's door and says, "Yes, he told me he would be quick. He's doing some progresses, you see, he's trying his best to do things by himself now. He knows I won't be here forever, I'm a year older after all, and he really wants to change. His next step was stop talking through whispers."

"Ehh, that was about time, you know? It's so weird, I tell you, I've never, not even once, heard his voice, like, his _real_ voice. It's always those whispers next to our ears, sometimes we can barely hear them. God, if it was not for you, I don't know if he would succeed on our team." Himuro giggles once more, but now Okamura knows it's a giggle that comes from his heart. "Well, even if you say you won't be here forever…we all know you will, right?"

Himuro glances at him with a surprised look. "I…I won't be here forever, senpai. Atsushi knows that, and no one should tell him otherwise."

Okamura knows what Himuro is thinking, as his expression _completely_ changed. "_Oi_, _oi_, don't look at me with those scary eyes, would you?! I won't be the one who will spill your plans, and I don't think anyone will be brave enough to do it… Sheesh, calm down, no one will steal your precious _Atsushi_ from you!"

The other boy is now looking at his hands. "I'm not bothered by that, after all, Atsushi is not _mine_."

Okamura almost spills the water he is drinking. "WHAT?! How so, _Atsushi is not mine_?! Are you kidding me? You're dating, right?!"

Himuro looks the other side and Okamura can almost see a light blush on his cheeks. "No, we're not. Where did you get that idea?"

"Ahm, let me see… Maybe because you're together all the freaking time?! Don't fuck with me Himuro, we all know—" Okamura is interrupted by a shadow that covers almost all of him. "W-What the—"

Atsushi is standing in front of his two sitting teammates and is blushing to his ears (Okamura is quite sure he has never seen him like that, as shy as he may be). He has two plastic bags on his hands with what looks like snack and drinks, enough for the whole team, Okamura thinks. But he's just standing there, eyes wide open and tears trying to make their appearance, his face showing the saddest and most painful expression Himuro had ever seen him doing.

"What's wrong Atsushi?" Himuro stands up from his previous position and approaches the taller boy, trying to take one hand to his face and wipe the prominent tears, but the other shakes his head forcefully and whispers something Himuro couldn't understand, before running away from the gym.

"I think you should go after him, he just called you an _idiot_.", Okamura says. Himuro looks at him, then at the gym's door and decides to just run after Atsushi, because he knows he doesn't want to lose the others trust, not now.

_Not ever_.

Atsushi runs as fast as he can, and Himuro tries to surpass him – he needs to see his face and touch him, he can't let him be this sad.

After running to the school's baseball court, now completely empty, Atsushi finally gives up and stops, almost breathless. Himuro doesn't stop until he reaches the taller boy and grabs him by the waist, hugging his back like his life depended on it.

"Tell me what's wrong Atsushi! What happened? What did I do to make you this sad?!" Himuro is almost screaming, but he doesn't really care – Atsushi is more important at the moment.

The taller boy is trembling and Himuro can hear those little sobs coming from his throat.

This sound is so familiar and makes Himuro feel so restless, so _useless_. He hears this sobs a lot, because Atsushi has nightmares almost every night, and Himuro knows he can't do a thing about it – he can only sneak into the others bed and hug him, hold him until everything is over, until Atsushi can feel his warmth and his feelings and can finally rest, like nothing happened.

Himuro is on the edge, he can almost feel his own tears coming down his cheeks, but he tells himself he has to be strong, because Atsushi needs him. "Tell me baby, tell me what's wrong… Please don't cry like that, just tell me—"

"…—like me…"

The smaller boy hears something coming from Atsushi, so he keeps silent after trying to make him speak once more. "What? Tell me…"

Atsushi turns around slowly and speaks once more, with that voice only Himuro can hear, a voice that Atsushi keeps to himself all the time. "Muro-chin doesn't like me…" Tears are coming down his face, and Himuro wipes them with his thumbs, covering Atsushi's face with his hands.

"What are you saying baby? Of course I like you, why do you say I don't?" Atsushi's tears come down once more, this time in more quantity, and Himuro feels his heart breaking, little by little.

"B-Because you told Okamura-chin I w-wasn't yours, and w-when he asked if we were d-dating, you said n-no with a bad face… T-That means you don't l-like me, right? I-I really like you Muro-chin, I-I can't take the fact that you don't! Have you been lying to me all this time?"

Himuro is speechless. Atsushi had just confessed to him?

The smaller boy giggles and covers his mouth afterwards – he couldn't be laughing at a time like this, but he couldn't really help it. Atsushi was ready to throw another bawling when Himuro suddenly grabs his face with both hands and lowers Atsushi's face, making their foreheads touch.

"Atsushi, don't cry anymore, okay? Let me explain everything." Atsushi was surprised, but he still let Himuro speak. "I wasn't rejecting you, you know? I was just trying to make the rumors stop, because I thought you would be bothered by them. After all, you don't like people talking about, do you?" Atsushi shakes his head and Himuro smiles. "And I like you too, very much, but I don't think you like me the same way I like you."

"I know which way you like me, and I like you that same way Muro-chin!" Caught off-guard, Himuro opens his eyes widely when he feels something soft touching his lips. It's brief, but he can feel all the feelings Atsushi has to offer with just that small kiss. It's a bit childish, Himuro thinks, but is everything Atsushi has to offer him, and he's glad to accept it all – this kiss, all the others that come afterwards, his _love_.

When they part, both boys are breathless, with his cheeks tainted in a pinkish color, and Atsushi decides this is not a good place for kissing and grabs Himuro's hand, dragging him until they reach his favourite place in all school – the rooftop.

There, Atsushi sits down, leaning against a wall of the building, and makes Himuro sit on his lap. The smaller boy blushes a little, but accepts the situation and lets himself be kissed by the bigger boy.

At first the kisses are sloppy and clumsy (just like Himuro expected) but then he takes the lead and inserts a tongue to the play between them. Atsushi feels a bit surprised, but is willing to learn and get better at this art called love. Sweet whispers are spoken, and something stirs inside Himuro – maybe he should have taken the first step way before.

They don't really know how much time they spend exchanging kisses and caresses and cuddling, but when Himuro comes to, he just stays there, on Atsushi's lap, hearing his heartbeat and feeling the warmth that comes from the other. He has felt Atsushi's warmth countless times – but this kind of warmth is new, is different, and Himuro knows he can't really let go of Atsushi, not now.

_Not ever_.

Suddenly, Atsushi reaches for his ear and whispers something. "I love you Muro-chin…"

Himuro smiles (that same warm smile that appears when he looks at Atsushi), reaches for his ear, and whispers, making the other tremble a bit, probably with tickles. "I love you too, Atsushi".

Their foreheads come together and a silly smile appears on each other's lips. That afternoon, Himuro promised himself and Atsushi he would be there _forever_.

**-The End-**


End file.
